Fairy Tail Hotel
by Stuffy Puffy
Summary: Welcome to the Fairy Tail Hotel! Check out record winning employees as they serve and entertain you! See our famous flame thrower, or our knife expert chef. Maybe you would like to take a dip in the pool and say hi to the worlds fastest swimmer, along with the famous architect. Who makes millions of ice sculptors. Or maybe see the exotic Key master. Just watch out for the RVH...
1. Prologue

**HI! BONJOUR! SALUT! How are ya?! So, I got this idea yesterday at 10:00 at night. Of course, I can't write a story at that time. I'm too busy reading fanfics secretly on my nook. SHHH! And I also need to listen to Pandora. Totally addicted to Foster The People and Allstar Weekend right now. Also Avicii. Well, enjoy! **

**Here's a link so you can see what Lucy's costume looks like! ** art/Key-Master-Lucy-430673711 **It's my first time ever drawing Lucy! No judging...**

**…**

"WELCOME TO THE FAIRY TAIL HOTEL!" Lucy shouted into the microphone. Her red trench coat belt swayed with the wind as she adjusted her red and white striped top hat. "PLEASE SAY HELLO TO YOUR STAFF. WHO ARE ALL RECORD WINNING PEOPLE!" Lucy giggled, standing onto the roof of the gigantic hotel. Giant rockets shot out confetti, making the customers look up in awe.

Lucy crossed her arms and smiled with delight. Although, the outfit that was picked for her was a little showy. Makarov picked out a white leotard to go under the open trench coat, which had a big red bow in the middle of her chest. Lucy knew she was irresistible, but did she really have to wear this? It didn't help when Erza gave her black see through stockings and red pumps.

Lucy sighed, but held the red, stone encrusted, microphone to her lips again. "OUR HOTEL HAS THE FINEST OF CUICINE! THEY SAY OUR CHEF CUTS EVERY SLICE IN PERFECT PIECES. BUT DON'T GET THE GIRL MAD! SHE HAS A LOT OF KNIVES WITH HER!" The crowd laughed, making Lucy's brown eyes shimmer. "YOU ALSO MAY WANT TO SEE THE WORLD FAMOUS FLAME THROWER! HE IS SAID TO BE ABLE TO WALK INTO FIRE AND COME OUT UNSCATHED!"

The crowd gasped, hands over their mouths as they stared at her with disbelief. "DON'T FORGET THE GIGANTIC SWIMMING POOL! THIS IS PARTIALLY INDOORS AND OUTDOORS! THE MOST SKILLED SWIMMER IS OUR VERY OWN LIFEGUARD! ACCOMPANIED BY THE WORLD FAMOUS ARCHITECT WHO'S FAMOUS FOR HIS ICE SCULPTORS! HE IS ABLE TO EVEN GO NUDE IN A BLIZZARD AND NOT BE AFFECTED BY THE COLD! JUST WATCH OUT! HE DOES TAKE OFF HIS SHIRT WITHOUT REALIZING!"

Girls in the crowd blushed as more customers gathered into the crowd of people. "OR MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO SEE ME! THE KEEPER OF WONDERLAND!" Lucy set the microphone down onto the floor board of the purple ground. She took out three keys in each hand, looking down at the ground. Lucy then twirled quickly around, shooting her keys in different directions in the process.

The keys secured themselves in key holes, making the cylinder columns shine the colors of the rainbow. Doors opened and out came Virgo in the middle, shackles on and chains wrapped around her left leg and right arm.

Lucy got her microphone and grinned "AND SAY HI TO THE SKILLFUL MAID! ALSO SECURITY, SO BE CAREFUL!"

The crowd laughed, and so did Lucy. But she was then pinched on her lower thigh. Lucy whipped around quickly, only to see Loke. She looked down and sighed, resting a hand on her face. "And I thought you weren't a pervert…"

Loke just smirked and took the microphone and got everyone's attention. He had on his black tux pants, but had no shirt. Just having his arms engulfed in fake fur from beneath his shoulders all the way to the middle of his fingers. A black leather collar was wrapped around his neck. Of course he had on his fake lion ears on a headband and his classic glasses. "AND HOW COULD YOU FORGET ABOUT THE LION?! THE WORLD FAMOUS LION TAMER, WHO ALSO HAS LION INSTINCTS!" He grinned, looking at all the girls. But looking back at his only one and true love, Lucy. Although he knew they will never be.

Lucy turned red, swiping the microphone out of his hands and jumping up in fake excitement while yelling "HAVE FUN!"

**…**

**HIIIIIIIIII?! WATCHA THINK? Well, if you loved it (which I know you obviously did) then follow and favorite! Sorry that it was so short! It's a Prologue! **

**Please post your comment/question/concern in the review box below. Bye! **


	2. A Steaming Fire

**I'm so happy you guys liked it. I actually thought people wouldn't like it! Well, I'm going to make these chapters as long as I can. And by long I mean the amount of words on each page. *plays with giant pink bow* Now, I'd like to thank you all so much! I have never gotten so many follows on just one chapter of a story! *turning red* Every time I read I comment I just gush my feelings out. **

**TEARS ARE MANLY! Which is weird, since I'm a female…? Hm… Well, I'll just stop my babbling and get to the story! **

**…**

Lucy angrily walked back into the hotel. Loke pinching her flank was unacceptable on so many terms. She wanted boys to like her, but not do that! Oh, Lucy was just so mad she could scream. In which she did, into Natsu's scarf.

Natsu dropped his torches, which he was using to practice for the show in two hours, and looked back at Lucy. She had successfully taken his scarf without him realizing. He stared as she sat on her bum and started kicking her legs in the air while screaming into the scarf.

The embarrassment she faced was just so… humiliating. In front of so many people! Lucy… She just… BLAH!

Natsu crossed his arms and stared at her. "Lucy?"

Lucy peeked her eyes out from behind the scarf to look at him. She nodded.

Natsu grinned, kneeling down and looking her straight in the eyes. "What happened? You don't act like this." He ended his sentence with a big grin, flaunting his natural fangs.

Lucy threw the scarf at his chest and crossed her arms, facing away from the pink haired fire breather. "Nice to see you too."

Natsu wrapped his white, scaled looking scarf around his neck. "I didn't say anything, so don't go bugging me."

Lucy bit her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes, looking at Natsu. Her eyes widened as she looked at his outfit. Lucy just loved costumes, and this one was now her favorite.

He had on a black long sleeve shirt, that reached the palm of his hand and let his thumbs go through them, with the left sleeve gone. Gold braces locked around his wrists and his upper right shoulder. A red stud pierced his right ear and fire seemed to rise from the bottom of the shirt. The shirt showed off his muscles, which made Lucy blush. Muscles always made her blush.

Then she looked down, and saw him wearing red shorts that reached his knees. Black chains wrapped around his waist and the Fairy Tail emblem was plastered on the left upper corner. Natsu had black combat boots with white straps going horizontally across. The heels were pure gold. She looked back up at his shirt and saw a golden collar going across his collar bones.

"Wow… Great costume…" She couldn't keep her eyes off the golden collar. It was so shiny. Most importantly, real!

Natsu looked down at his costume and smirked. "My old one got torched. Makarov got me a fire proof one." He looked back at her and gave her a look, one eyebrow raised.

Lucy crossed her arms again. "Oh, don't give me that look." She glared at him, but he still gave her the look. Lucy threw her arms in the air. "Fine!"

Lucy got up on her feet and helped Natsu get up on his. "Loke pinched my thigh in front of hundreds of people." She sighed and looked at him to see his reaction. Probably would be pure anger.

But she was mistaken. Natsu was laughing on the inside and trying his hardest to not let it out. "Go Loke." He whistled.

Lucy started bonking her fists on top of his head. "How could you say such a thing? He totally embarrassed me! Maybe I'll get Lisanna go grab your ass in front of everyone!"

Natsu grabbed her wrists and got her to stop bonking his head. "Lucy, aren't you used to him doing that?"

"Not in front of everyone!"

"Loosh," Lucy hated the nickname he gave her. "That's not something to be embarrassed about. You really overreact about a lot of things."

"Kicking you out of my house when I find you in my bed in the morning is not overreacting!" She pulled her arms away from him. "I'll go find Gray and maybe he'll understand!"

Natsu rolled his eyes while grabbing his torches from the black charcoal floor. "Gray won't understand. He's too busty sculpting or going out to visit his mom."

Lucy turned to look at him. "Natsu, stop calling Gray a mamma's boy!"

"Well he is!"

"I don't have time for this!" Lucy strutted out from the charcoal room, which was Natsu's practice room. She walked through the hallways and said hello to the guests at the hotel.

She bit her bottom lip at thinking of Natsu's costume. Why couldn't she get a nice costume like that?

Lucy started to run into the place where her best friend would understand... The library.

* * *

Lucy barged into the Library, causing Levy to jump and accidently throw her book in the air. Unfortunately, it flew through a window.

Levy sighed and looked at Lucy. "Hi Lucy." Her blue hair held up to tidy in a bun with her bangs out and two strands to frame her face.

"Levy-chan! Loke pinched my flank in front of everyone!" Lucy ran to her, eyes wide. Levy gasped and got closer to Lucy. The two held their hands as they always did when they were in a conversation and haven't seen each other in so long. Although, it has only been 15 hours since they last saw each other…

"He did that?" Levy asked with her brown eyes wide.

Lucy nodded and pointed to where he pinched. "He actually did it!"

Levy flattened out her ivory skirt and fixed the color of her white blouse. "Oh!"

"Eh, let him do it. He does it all the time…" The two girls jumped as they turned around. Only to see the metal eating Gajeel. He set his book down onto the mahogany wooden table and started to gnaw on a nail.

His white suit had no crinkles and the piercings on his face seemed a little too loose. They were always tightly secured into his skin. But Lucy was mad now for two things. His costume was hidden beneath the ugly white suit. He changed a week ago to sing jazz at the bar, instead of showing off his mechanical _smarts _and hunger for iron. He was called the Iron Fist. The one who named him that… was Natsu. He named him after his favorite superhero… He always had the best costumes, and now it was hidden. And Lucy loved costumes!

Lucy sighed, crossing her arms. "Why is every boy like this?"

"Boy?" Gajeel got up and walked over to the blonde. "I'm all man." Gajeel crossed his arms. His iron watch flashed and his black dress shoes shimmered.

Lucy and Levy giggled. They both chimed in. "You've been hanging around Elfman, haven't you?"

Gajeel snorted, his face getting into theirs. "I think bunny girl should go and talk to someone else about this. Or better yet, just forget this."

Levy blushed and held her hands behind her back. "I agree with Gajeel."

Lucy shot towards Levy. "What?! You never agree with him!" Her arms were thrown into the air.

"I'm sorry Lu-chan! It's just… You overreact a little whenever someone does something…" Levy played with her own fingertips, choosing not to look up at the fuming Lucy.

Lucy was flustered. Her best friend, saying she overreacts. How could that be?! Levy always agreed with Lucy! Especially when it was about inappropriate boys. Oh, Lucy was just pissed now. She waltzed out of the library without saying goodbye. Her nose in the air and arms crossed.

Maybe Levy, Natsu, and Gajeel were right. She does overreact a lot… But that was a good reason! She was so embarrassed! Oh, Lucy just wanted to scream into Natsu's scarf. Or better yet, his chest.

Lucy checked her silver watch, and jumped back. She was late to check up on Juvia. Makarov put her in charge to check up on the employees. Today was Juvia's turn to be checked up on.

The blonde started sprinting down the marble hallways, passing guests and quickly saying hi.

Lucy kept on running, not stopping. Until… She slammed into something very… very cold…

**…**

**I'm sorry if you hated it! I admit, it's not the best… But I had to incorporate the characters. Oh, and Levy is the smartest person in the world. Her IQ is 376. Very… Very high…**

**Please leave your comment/question/concern in the review box below. BYE!**


End file.
